Main Storyline
Main Campaign The Main Campaign takes place during early 2000's, range from the First and Second Acts in 2002, to the specially designed level, "The Sign", which happens during 1995. Here is a list of the Current Levels, in order, as well as the Unlockable Achievements, and information on those levels. Act 1: Roman Level 1:"Welcome to the Game". This level introduces you to the controls and mechanics of the game. The level is played as PFC. Thomas "Roman" Oliver. This level has you introduced to King, head of the Taskforce Special Division 595. You will prove your abilities in a simple test of shooting and Tactical/Special Grenade use, and then put to the test in a course for King, in which, upon completion, a cutscene happens, showing that you've been accepted, and are being used for your first mission in 5 short days. The Achievement you earn is Beginner, which you unlock upon completion of the level in any difficulty. Level 2:"First Move". This Level sends you to a Secretive Sectionalist Research Facility near Kargopol, Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russia. King recieved word from his best Informant, codenamed Bat, of the possible location of a dangerous Sectionalist named Carlon Rendelevez. You, King, and Bishop infiltrate the compound, Kill all the men on the outside, and plan on breaching when, as soon as you reach the door, an Explosion happens that launches you back. You then have a sequence where you must kill the few men with Carlon. As soon as that is over, Carlon escapes out a window and gets away in a PTS. You unlock the Achievement ...Was Denied upon completion on any difficulty. You also unlock the Achievement In The Beginning, upon completion of this level and "Welcome to the Game" on veteran difficulty. Level 3:"Back to the Basics". This level sends you with Special Division 595 Echo Team, which is Major Mac, Lieutenant Whiteline, and Private Redrog. Your task is to Assist TSD 595 to infiltrate the believed location of one of Carlon's weapon-makers, Davon Niguaron, located in a rural town near Fuerte Olimpo Paraguay. Upon helping them enter the building and reach the correct story, Echo team is compromised, and you have to exit your building and regroup with TDS 595 and get to Echo's Third LZ, with a little help from an eye in the sky. Then, comes the cutscene of, Follow that Truck, Goddammit! Upon completion of this level on any difficulty, you unlock the WHY!! Achievement. Level 4:"Black, Then White". This level, King locates Davon Niguaron further south towards a larger location and population near Pozo Colorado. TDS 595 and Echo Team head in to infiltrate the compound, and capture him, which requires You, Rook, and Mac to provide support up to the building, but before Redrog can reach Davon, he kills Whiteline. Redrog grabs hold of Davon, and him, Knight, and Pawn escape the building and head to the LZ, and when the site is too hot, you use a MCMMG Helicopter to open it up, and leave South America. Upon completion, you earn the Achievement That's The Order for completing it on any difficulty. Upon completion of the level on veteran difficulty, you earn the Achievement Echo Team. Level 5:"Knight, Bishop, Rook". This level takes you, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Redrog out to a believed weapon cache to try and catch Carlon, a new lead, or otherwise some materials. When arriving, you, Knight, and Bishop burst through the gate and charge head on into the facility in hopes of helping get Rook, and Redrog through to the concentration room, or control room. When you guys push forward to the main building, you infiltrate and separate in hopes of arriving at both rooms. Here, you can take either direction; Control Room: you learn of a possible local head of the militia in southern Chile who has connections with Carlon, and escape with Bishop, and Knight. Concentration Room: You, Redrog, and Rook fight your way to the room, but upon entering, Redrog gets shot and killed. Then, you find a captive man, who tells you of a Militia leader named Desson Sanderez with ties to Carlon. Then you escape with the man, who later becomes Gabon. Upon completing this level on any difficulty, you get the Achievement Pieces of the Puzzle. Level 6:"Pawn's Play". This level, you, Mac, Gabon/Redrog, Rook, and Pawn head towards southern Chile to try and capture Desson Sanderez, Militia leader of a rural town who is supplying Carlon with reinforcements, and people. When you drop in on the town, a special scene takes place where, as soon as you drop out of the heli, you have to kill people. Then, you push towards the head of the militia center, the town hall. After arriving and entering, you watch as a heli leaves with cargo, and Desson and he screams,"Say goodbye to your team in Egypt!" After completing this level on any difficulty, you get the Achievement The Largest Population. Upon completing this level and "Knight, Bishop, Rook" on Veteran difficulty, you get the Meet The Players Achievement. This marks the end for Act 1 Act 2: Desson Level 7:"New Man In Town". This level you play as Sgt. Schills, part of the Egyptian Task Force that operates there to keep it safe. Upon arriving at the camp, you meet the leader of the camp, Cpt. Pierce, as well as Lnt. Michaels and Mjr. Rigbey. They go with you for your first duty to deal with some rebellious members located south of Mut and Dahkla Oasis. Upon arriving, you hear them yelling, "Carlon Rendelevez will soon own all!" and, "Pray of our great and glorious leader, Carlon Rendelevez!". After that, Mjr. Rigbey kills them, and Cpt. Pierce sends Overlord information on what's going on here and asks for intel. You learn about Carlon Rendelevez and what's happening, when Cpt. Pierce get's a radio call about The camp being overrun by South American Men, when the caller get's killed. Then, Cpt. Pierce says, "Step on it!" and you push the peddle to get to the camp. Upon completing this level on any difficulty you get the Achievement Welcome to Africa. Level 8:"The Good Die Young...". This level you play again as Sgt. Schills, Egyptian Task Force, as you fight off the oncoming force of South American, and Russian Militia men infiltrating your base. Your primary objective is to take back the base. As you almost make it to the control room to warn Overlord of an infiltration of the base, You see Desson Niguaron on the T.V. as he says, "Blow It". A bomb explodes killing everyone at the base, including you. Upon completing this level on any difficulty, you earn the Achievement That's Too Bad. Level 9:"Now What About The Old?". This level, you're Roman again, and you have to capture Carlon and Desson, but first, Overlord sends you on a mission to free an intel operative and his small squad from Ulaan-Uul, Mongolia. After Arriving, you see this was one of the Mongolian Bases, destroyed. You push through the oncoming Army of Carlon, to reach the Informant, Hereford. Getting to the control room, you find him and his small squad of about 6 or 7 people. You and the rest of 595 escape to the LZ, while he informs you of what he's found out. You learn that Carlon has moved to his headquarters, located in a rural town south of Tsogt, Mongolia. You leave. Upon completing this level on any difficulty, you earn the Achievement Hereford. Upon completing this level, "New Man In Town", and "The Good Die Young..." on Veteran difficulty, you get the Achievement The Frontlines. Level 10:"Chess". This level you play as Roman, and you, Gabon/Redrog, and Samson infiltrate the westside of Carlon's Mansion. You breach the backside gate and the Westside Back entrance, into what is believed to be a massive dining Hall, you push through his army, and head up some stairs, and enter the third story, the location of his Meeting Office, and find that you have to push through to the end. Then, when breaching the office, you capture Juan Niguaron, who is a part of the South American Secret Circle, an elite set of South American Men who plan on taking over the world. Then, you head to meet up with Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn to push forward and capture the Mansion. Upon all the enemies death in the Hall, the level ends. Upon completing this level on any difficulty, you get the Achievement The Wiser Man's Game. Level 11:"Plus Checkers". This level puts you as Kryer, Captain of Delta Echo 1-2. Along with you are Sev, and Versailles, two Russians that you saved in "Now What About The Old?". You were sent to Carlon's Mansion in hopes of capturing him. However, when arriving you see everyone dead, and assume some other squad of another land is trying to catch him. Thus, you rush through his main hall, up the stairs to the 4th floor, and breach the door. After killing everybody in the Hall, You check Carlon's Bedroom. He's sitting in there, but uses a flash Grenade to escape. You and Hedge chase after him, while Lima, Sev and Versailles try to flank him. You continue on his tail, until he traps himself and rams through you to just narrowly get away. After he gets away, you learn that the rest of the squad went with a Task Force assigned with the same mission. Then Gabon, Samson, Roman, and a captured Juan meet you. Upon completing this level you earn the Achievement Black and Red. Level 12:"Monopoly". This level you play as Kryer/Versailles. You play as Kryer first, and escape to two Jugbugs around back, and hop in on with Hedge. Then, you transfer to Versailles, who pushes with Knight, Bishop, Rook, Pawn, Sev, and Lima out the central door. You get in the Truck with Sev, Lima, and two new men, Marko, and Kin. Lima guns it, but you toss Sev into the 595's Truck, and help Marko fight off the oncoming trucks and men. Then, nearing a jump, two Rockets are sent at the Trucks. You see them, and jump off your truck, which explodes in the middle of the jump. Then, Rook and Pawn get launched out of the Truck and killed, leaving you, Sev, Bishop, Juan, and Knight. Thus ends the level. Upon completing the level, you earn the Achievement Pay For The Price. Upon completing this level, "Chess", and "Plus Checkers" on Veteran Difficulty, you earn the Achievement Board Games. Act 3: Kryer Category:Singleplayer